Discipline
by sparklycosmonaut
Summary: Basically Kylo x Rey interrogation stuff I had envisioned in my head. My summaries always suck...try it out!
1. Prologue

Had it been minutes? Hours? Perhaps only a few moments, but her body was coated in a thin film of perspiration. Strapped to the chair she twisted and turned until her skin was rubbed raw. She could feel hot tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes and her heart began to race when she heard the booming footsteps approaching the door.

He entered the room with such calculated demeanor. She wasn't sure if he was going to be kind or cruel.

Slowly, he approached her, pausing just before where she lay- bound.

"Do not be afraid." His voice startled her, she flinched as she scanned his face for any kind of idea who was behind the mask.

She felt frozen, immobile and not because of his ability. She was terrified.

He moved slowly, arms reaching up to his helmet hesitating just before removing the object. He looked down at her, stoic with no inflection of malice. After moment, he placed his hands on either side of the chair, by her neck and leaned in uncomfortably close.

Large, brown eyes scanned her face, "Your lips," he brushed her bottom lip with a gloved thumb, "...they're trembling. He smirked and pushed himself up, adorning his helmet before swiftly walking out of the room.

She confused, angry, and most of all scared. What would he do with me?

AUTHORS NOTE: yay! Finally getting this fanfiction out. The upcoming chapters will be much longer. Just wanted to give you a taste of what is to come! Reviews with feedback are much appreciated :3


	2. Scavenger

"Scavenger, what is your name?" He barked at the girl.

She bit her lip and responded aggressively, "None of your business, you monster."

He stalked towards her chair where she lay, confined by restraints.

A bare hand reached up for her face and brushed loose strands of hair out of her face before grabbing a fistful of hair and tugging it back.

The soft, white skin of her neck exposed, she gulped and winced in pain. She could feel his dark energy—she could feel him in her head.

"I..it's Rey," she panted.

He released his grip on her and began pacing the room.

His deep voice resonated in the room, smoother than velvet, "You're not as tough as you'd like to be…like a little dog." He pivoted on his heel and cocked his head, "It is only a matter of time before you submit to me, Rey."

Blood rushed to her cheeks as her body filled with disgust and anger. She spit at him, "You disgust me."

In a flash, he was right in front of her, he grabbed her jaw with his hand and examined her face intently. She stared back with just as much ferocity, trying to break his grip on her.

"Why are you doing this to me? I'm just a scavenger, I don't have anything you want."

"No, no…you know _exactly_ what I want." He loosened his grip on her and slid his hand down to her throat, the pad of his thumb feeling the contours of her neck. He stared off as he continued to speak, "I need that map. You've seen the map. It's quite simple really…"

He hand squeezed a bit, to firmly define their positions. His large brown eyes flicked over to hers, "I can take whatever I want." Chuckling, he released his grip on her and grabbed a small chair from the corner of the room, dragging it over.

He sat facing her, legs spread slightly and he leaned his elbows on them and continued to study her. A smirk spread across his face and spoke in a tone so low, it was barely audible, "I have…a bit of a reputation."

"Yes, Kylo Ren the scariest Knight of Ren in the galaxy. What a joke, you're nothing but a brat with a bad temper."

His face quickly transformed from smug to furious, he bolted up and kicked his chair. Grabbing his lightsaber and pointing it just before her face.

"Say that again…and you won't live to tell the tale."

Rey squeezed her eyes shut and pushed her face as far back away from the weapon as she could.

"Tell me you are sorry."

She squirmed in her seat, trying to break free from her restraints.

He moved the blade closer, "Tell me, Kylo Ren, I am sorry."

She gasped and cried out, "Please, please stop!"

"I'm afraid my dear that it is _you_ that is a brat. You have no respect for authority. You are my fucking prisoner." He disabled the weapon and tossed it aside, watching how her sweat glistened in the light, how her chest rose and fell so rapidly.

She began to cry, from shock no doubt, he could see the marks of popped blood vessels on her skin where the restraints lay.

"You will listen to me now, woman. In here, I am the master…" he grabbed his helmet and turned back before exiting the room,"…You will submit to me."

He fastened the mask on his head and walked out, door slamming shut.

Rey began to sob as she considered what truly was to become of her when she remembered what Maz had told her. The force was all around her, she could feel it, she could _use_ it. She just needs to practice and be patient.

 _I just have to deal with…that monster._

Rey never hated anyone in her life but she was starting to hate Kylo Ren.

A/N: Yay! More Kylo and Rey stuff! I really wanted to get another piece out tonight so here we are. Next chapter will definitely be out of the prison and _very_ Kylo centric. Woo!


	3. Heat

He removed his clothing haphazardly about the room. Though his voice was steady and controlled, his actions always spoke loud and deliberate. Unclothed, he made his way to the large tub and lowered himself into the hot water.

He didn't care much for doing things subtly. He knew he needed to be in control, but it wasn't a simple skill to exercise for him. Though Kylo Ren was feared and intimidated by many, he always knew it was because he never faced someone on his level.

 _This girl…_

His eyebrows furrowed as he contemplated events from the past few days. He had gotten little to no true information out of her and he hadn't even really used the force on her at all.

He took a deep breath before submerging himself in the water completely. The water was burning hot but he loved the heat on his skin. He came up for air, and ran his fingers through his thick, dark hair. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

Kylo knew he was going to have to see her soon. It had been several hours since she had seen anyone and he was growing rather impatient.

 _That silly, stubborn girl… She won't eat. She hardly sleeps. She hasn't bathed since she got here. And has the nerve to tell me I'm a brat._

He chuckled to himself.

 _She hasn't seen anything yet. I always get what I want._

Images of Rey crying, panting, sweat covering her body filled his mind. His smirk quickly transformed into a small frown as he noticed a weird feeling in his stomach. He felt suddenly uneasy and uncomfortable thinking about her.

He washed himself and exited the tub, putting on fresh clothes before ultimately placing his helmet on his head.

-xxxx-

 _Swoosh_

The door swung open to a startled prisoner.

"Did I wake you?" he shut the door and locked it behind him.

She licked her lips and cleared her throat, "N-no…I was just-"

"Just going to give me what I need?" He replayed the image of her licking her lips in his mind and was very thankful he was wearing his helmet for he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

 _Are you fucking kidding me? This is not happening…_

Indignant as ever, Rey pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

He walked over to her and held out his hand, he saw her flinch and what typically would make him laugh, made him uneasy.

Silently, he removed the restraints and examined her reaction. She stared at him in disbelief and began rubbing her hands and joints that were bruised and bloodied.

"I…I…" she looked away from him. "Why are you doing this?"

Unsure of the answer himself he took a step back from her cot and looked around the room as if to look for an answer.

After a few moments he could hear soft steps behind him until they suddenly halted.

He turned around and looked down at the prisoner in front of him. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was, and how inexplicably drawn to her he was.

"What?"

She gulped and looked down at the floor, "I…I don't know I just…wanted to stretch my legs I suppose. I…"

She reached her hands up towards his face and lifted the helmet off of his head. Thick black locks fell out and he felt more exposed than ever. His face felt hot.

Her cheeks were red as well as she held the helmet and looked at his chest.

"I thought maybe…maybe it would be easier to talk to you without this. I don't like the mask."

In a deep voice, "I did not give you permission to touch me."

She scoffed and threw his helmet to the floor.

"Well I didn't give you permission to take me away and lock me up!"

"Well, well, well who is the brat now? Oh I'm sorry, does Scavenger Rey have any more demands because we just want to make you so comfortable…" he rolled his eyes , "Give me a break, woman."

She reached up for him, and he closed his eyes expecting to get hit but he found a warm pair of lips on his. Her skin was so soft and warm and it was intoxicating. After a moment, she pulled away and looked at him trying to read his face.

 _She…I mean…I've never kissed a girl before._

He immediately turned a dark shade of scarlet but was unable to move.

Flustered he spoke, "W-what? What…why did you do that?"

She smirked and approached him again, placing a hand on his face, "Because I feel connected to you."

He tried hard to mask his reactions but this was getting all but ridiculous. Kylo Ren, a Sith lord, a Knight of Ren, getting seduced by some Siren.

"I was thinking about it while I was locked up, I feel this force- it's all around me. And I try to learn to use it. And when you're not here, I do well. I can practice. But every time you have come to see me, I feel almost like I can't breath and I…"

She stood up on her toes and held his face as she placed another kiss on his lips and Kylo couldn't contain himself anymore. He kissed her back, deeply and wrapped his arms around her.

They continued to kiss until they heard a loud "pop" and the lights shut off. Already filled with adrenaline and exhilaration, they pulled away from each other in the darkness.

 _Shit._

"What's happening?!"

He felt around for her arm and grabbed it, "Rey, I need you to listen to me. You need to get back in your bed, I need to lock you up again, and I have to go…"

"No! What are you talking about?! I'm not being left here in the dark alone!" she struggled against his strength.

He used the force, begrudgingly and placed her back into her restraints.

"We've been attacked. And we still need you, you're not going anywhere."

He felt around for his helmet and lit up his lightsaber.

 _What a fucking day…_

A/N: Merry Christmas! Well, okay technically Christmas Eve but still...close enough! I'm on my lunch break at work can't wait to go home and make cookies : ) Any who~ What do you think of this chapter? Let me know, and I should post another chapter within the next few days. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
